Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to uploading a file, and more specifically, to uploading a file in multiple chunks in a parallel manner.
Background
When a file is uploaded using a browser, the entire file can be uploaded in a single request or multiple chunks. If the file is uploaded in multiple chunks, the chunks can be submitted in parallel to increase the bandwidth utilization. However, the majority of current browsers limit the total number of simultaneous hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) requests (or submissions) to a single hostname to six. Thus, for example, if the upload speed over a single request is 4 megabits per second (Mbps), then the maximum achievable upload speed with six requests is 24 Mbps.
Currently, a file must be completely uploaded before it can be processed. However, if the file is very large (e.g., in the gigabyte range) relative to the upload speed (e.g., 1 Mbps), then the wait time for the file to completely upload so that the processing can begin on the server side can be very long.